


Small Comfort

by shadowmaat



Series: Taking Flight [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: Although he's recovering physically, Maul's emotional damage runs deep. Obi-Wan tries to offer some encouragement.





	Small Comfort

At first Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what had woken him, until he heard the sound again. It was soft. Muffled. Broken. He rolled over, peering across the darkened room. The shadows seemed concentrated on the floor beside the second bed. He could almost see Maul’s outline, curled up in the protective shield of red and black feathers.

“Maul?” 

Silence. Obi-Wan rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and then slid out of bed.

“Maul, are you alright?”

He wasn’t sure he’d get a response and then: “Leave me alone.”

The voice was raw. Prickly. Maul still had his back to him but Obi-Wan thought he could see the wings tremble. Or maybe it was his imagination. He nibbled his lip.

“Okay,” he said, wishing he could move closer and offer some kind of comfort. Qui-Gon, however, had lectured him about the need to let Maul figure out what he needed on his own.  _He’s been abused,_  he’d said, although it didn’t take a connection to the Force to figure  _that_ much out.  _I doubt he’s been allowed to make many choices in his life so far, so you have to allow him time to learn how to make his own decisions._

Obi-Wan knew his Master was right, but he still hated it. He could  _feel_ the pain and confusion crackling through the Force and the urge to try and soothe it was almost overwhelming. His hands curled into fists as he hugged his knees close.

“Just, uh... If you need anything, I’m right here.” His jaw stretched in a yawn. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He didn’t remember falling asleep again. Didn’t remember the slow slide as he went from leaning against his bed to being stretched out on the floor. He did remember warmth, later, and a feathery softness against his cheek, drawing him in.

When Qui-Gon checked on them in the morning they were still on the floor. Maul had closed the distance between them and had one wing draped over Obi-Wan like a blanket. Neither had stirred when the door opened and Qui-Gon decided that maybe this once Obi-Wan could sleep in.


End file.
